Yugioh 5D's: Dark Phoenix Rising
by xXxMasterDuelistxXx
Summary: A dark new enemy has awoken, more dangerous then the dark signers and these guys are out for blood. But the signers are ready for this battle. and If they aren't, then the world as we know it, is forever gone. Luna x OC. :D


Yugioh 5D's; Dark Phoenix Rising

Disclaimer: All of this goes to The people who created Yugioh, I own only my OC

Chapter 1: The Abyss Awakens

I walked outside, the dreamworld messing with my eyes. Everything was foggy and disorienting. I felt my head ache, the pain throbbing. So many times had this happened. He saw blood and a body. Again this was happening, just like long ago, with my old gang…

I awoke in a fright, my mind racing. "What was that?" I muttered, just as my head started to pound like in the dream. "Damn. Not a good way to start the day." I mumbled, getting out of the bed. I walked over to the food storage and pulled out a coke. After that, I put it in my lunch box, as well as a sandwich and my old photo.

I ran to the school, but not because I liked school. But Luna was there, so what do I do? I bumped straight into Mack, the bully of the school. "Oh look, a pathetic wimp!" He shouted, jumping up and down. "I have no time for you or your crap today, Mack." I growled, walking past him. He seemed shocked, like I was supposed to wait to be punched in the face. Yeah, what idiot would wait? I sighed, the bell ringing. "Shit!" I yelled, barley making to the classroom in time. "Whew! Wow, another day, another chance to be late." I said aloud, sitting down at my seat. Leo was next to me but he was just mumbling about a card combo he had thought of. I just looked inside my lunch box and pulled out the old photo I kept inside, just for some comfort. "What's this, a loser holding a babies photo?" Mack grabbed the photo and I swung for it, but instead I fell on my face. The blood fell from my nose, before I whipped it away. "Give it back, Mack!' I yelled, my fists quivering. "Whoops, I dropped it!" His voice sound like he was a klutz but I knew he did it on purpose. It broke, the picture falling out of the frame.

I was crying, making sure the photo was alright. Then a cold fury awoke within me. "Mack, you have made the biggest mistake of your life." I growled and punched him in the face, sending him back a few steps. I charged at him, kicking him in the eyes. "That WAS MY LAST FAMILY PHOTO I HAD, YOU BASTARD!" I screamed, smashing his face in. He was screaming, crying out in agony and sobbing for mercy. I kept hitting him, over and over again. My fist hit him over and over again, nothing was stopping me. I finally stopped, my breath a heavy, fast pace. He was sobbing and crying now. "Don't ever, ever screw with me!" I yelled, just as I realized what had happened. I knew what would happen, another expelling.

"I am not expelling you. From what I heard, Mack started it, and he deserved that much. But next time, you will be expelled, and sent out of here, do you understand?" The vice principal stated. I nodded and walked out.

My knuckle was still bleeding from the beating I gave Mack. The blood ran down my fingers. I walked out of school and ran home, my head spinning. Something wrong with my brain, my head pounding like someone hit me with a hammer on the head, just like after that dream. I saw my mom walk down the hall and vanish into a room, her white gown vanishing into the darkness of the room.

I walked down into the room, my body shivering. Something was very, very wrong here. She slowly turned around but her face was gone, as well as the rest of my family was here but they were dead. I screamed and ran outside, throwing off my backpack. They chased me, screaming and I ran, jumping over people and made it to the school before they were right behind me. I jumped upward, onto the roof, and now the whole city was watching as my "family" chased me onto the roof. I was a cornered rat, until a spark of anger awoke within me. I pulled out my duel disk, my black and red one, and said a few familiar words, "It's time to duel!"

To be continued….

Wow, first Yugioh fic in a while and I must say, this is really well done. So please, R&amp;R and have a good day!


End file.
